guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PlagDoc
Willkommen! Hi PlagDoc - wir freuen uns, dass GuttenPlag Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Adresse Hi. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich die Adresse von de.guttenplag.wikia.com auf guttenplag.wikia.com verkürzen. Bestehende Links wie z.B. von diesem Artikel würden automatisch weitergeleitet. Falls ich dir sonst irgendwie weiterhelfen kann, lass es mich wissen. --Avatar 11:54, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du möchtest, kann ich z.B. die Kommentar-Funktion für Artikel aktivieren. Dann kann unter jedem Artikel wie in diesem Blog-Beitrag kommentiert werden. Für "Nicht-Wiki-Nutzer" ist das in der Regel deutlich einfacher, als die Nutzung von Diskussionsseiten. --Avatar 12:16, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Layout-Builder Hallo, ich möchte empfehlen, die Layoutseite Layout:Plagiatsseite zu entfernen. Zwar ist es ein bisschen einfacher, damit eine Seite erstmalig zu erstellen - das große Problem ist dann aber, dass diese Seiten in der Zukunft nicht nach dem üblichen Wiki-Prinzip weiter bearbeitet werden können, sondern immer nur über ein spezielles Formular wie z.b. hier zu sehen. Es ist also z.B. nicht möglich, die Texte in Einzelabschnitte aufzuteilen und diese besser gegeüberzustellen. Eine Alternative über eine so genannte "Vorlage" habe ich hier erstellt. Diese ist z.B. auf Seite 16 in Aktion zu sehen. Dies halte ich für wesentlich sinnvoller. -- NablaOperator 16:20, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Die Quellenangabe hatte ich absichtlich nach unten gepackt, da mir die zur Verfügung stehende feste Breite von 6xx Pixel etwas zu schmal erscheint für eine dreispaltige Tabelle mit viel Text. Deswegen auch auf Seite 16 die mehrfache Einbindung der Vorlage, pro Originalquelle einmal. Auf Seite 15 im Gegensatz dazu ein einzelner Text, der aber durch Linien optisch geführt wird. Falls das absolut nicht gewünscht ist, kann ich natürlich mal schauen, ob und wie man das mit Zitierungen auf der rechten Seite hinbekommt. -- NablaOperator 16:47, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Löschrechte Hallo nochmal, ich möchte einfach mal wegen Lösch- bzw. Admin-Rechten nachfragen. Ich habe im Laufe des Tages einige Seiten erstellt und verschoben, und würde gern auch weiter noch im Hintergrund "aufräumen" (z.B. die Hinterlassenschaften meiner Verschiebeaktionen löschen, auch geschützte Seiten umformatieren, etc.). Ich habe unter anderem Benutzernamen bereits Wiki-Erfahrung, vielleicht besteht also ja die Möglichkeit... -- NablaOperator 21:09, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) +1 Würde hin und wieder Augen auf Kommentarspam legen. Conny 21:11, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC). Seite 149 danke fürs willkommen heissen, hab seite 149 erstellt. allerdings komm ich nur an ein bruchstück ran der original Seite der Desertation. Vlt hat die ja wer komplett ich glaub der hat dne ganzen Absatz von Schmitz kopiert, kanns aber nicht nachweisen ohne die komplette Seite . analspamer von gestern wieder da der analspämer von gestern ist wieder da. wenn ich helfen soll beim kommentare-freischalten (ie. editieren, wo editiert werden muss), brauch ich adminzugang... sagt an. Semantic MediaWiki bitte einschalten hallo :-) bitte schalten Sie das Feature "SMW - Semantic MediaWiki" für dieses Wiki ein. Damit können Fundstellen, die als Kategorie:Einzelseite markiert sind, in einer automatischen Liste angezeigt werden. DynamischeListenMitSMW 12:10, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Plagarism Finder? Tolles Projekt! Wahrscheinlich habt ihr selbst schon dran gedacht, aber wenn nicht: habt ihr mal dran gedacht Plagarism Finder ueber Dissertation rueberlaufen zu lassen? http://download.cnet.com/Plagiarism-Finder/3000-2051_4-10294099.html Hier noch ne andere kostenlose deutsche version: http://www.plagiarismfinder.de/produkte/download Das Tool ist nicht wirklich empfehlenswert - habe es getestet. Gerell sind solche Scan-Programme nicht zu empfehlen. FAQ Do not shoot the messenger! Gefaehrliches Thema: Marshal McLuhan hat sehrwohl gezeigt dass so ein "unschuldiger relativismus" schlecht haltbar ist, in McLuhans Sinne waere der Virus nur Botschafter (messenger) der Krankheit, und dementsprechend ist "don't shoot the messenger" in der multi medialen gesellschaft nicht haltbar. Nachzulesen in "the Medium is the Message" :Nun, da hat McLuhan schlicht unrecht, denn auch ein Virus kann ja prinzipiell von seiner krankmachenden Wirkung getrennt werden und ist daher nicht etwas vom Wesen her schlechtes. Nach diesem Prinzip funktionieren schließlich Impfstoffe. McLuhan begeht damit allerdings einen relativ typischen Fehler, es lassen sich vielfältigste Ansichten finden, die das genauso wie er sehen. --Rtca 15:04, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Seite 371 ACHTUNG FEHLERHAFTE EINGABE Ich habe - aus technischer Unbedarftheit - bei der Eingabe einer neuen Fundstelle, die korrekte alte, die für die selbe Seite galt, wohl versehentlich überschrieben: Bitte korrigieren Sie das. Hier die neue Einsicht: Die bezeichnenderweise mit einer Floskel des Diskontinuierlichen eingeleitete Passage nach "Ein weiterer Punkt: (...)" ist wörtlich entnommen aus "Werner Mäder, Europa ohne Volk: Deutschland ohne Staat, 1999, p. 85". Dissertation: "Der amerikanische Bürger konnte sich von Anfang an als Subjekt in einem Prozess fühlen, der argumentativ begleitet wurde, Selbdtbetroffenheit erzeugte und daher auch von einer psychischen Dynamik getragen war. Der europäische Bürger, mit argumentativen Begründungsversuchen auf EU-Ebene nicht eben verwöhnt, empfindet wenig eigene Betroffenheit und bringt daher auch nur ein geringes Engagement für einen Prozess auf, dem er sich zunehmend als Objekt ausgesetzt sieht. Ein Mehr an öffentlicher Diskussion..." Original: "Der amerikanische Bürger konnte sich {als die amerikanischen Staaten sich vor 200 Jahren zur Union zusammenfanden} von Anfang an als Subjekt in einem Prozeß fühlen, der argumentativ begleitet wurde, Selbdtbetroffenheit erzeugte und daher auch von einer psychischen Dynamik getragen war. Der europäische Bürger, mit argumentativen Begründungsversuchen auf EU-Ebene nicht eben verwöhnt, empfindet wenig eigene Betroffenheit und bringt daher auch nur ein geringes Engagement für einen Prozeß auf, dem er sich zunehmend als Objekt ausgesetzt sieht. Ein Mehr an öffentlicher Diskussion... " Es geht so bis zum Ende des Absatzes weiter. Einzige Differenz: Anpassung an neue Rechtschreibung. -- ist erledigt. PlagWeekend Hallo, ich hab gerade die weitere Planung auf PlagWeekend gelesen, und möchte (mal wieder) ein paar Sachen zu bedenken geben. Zum Einen halte ich den Zeitplan doch für sehr "sportlich", zum Zweiten kaum im "Aktiven" Wiki machbar, gleichzeitig fände ich es aber auch unfair den vielen anonymen Mitarbeitern gegenüber, wenn tatsächlich Seiten gesperrt würden. Deswegen mein Alternativvorschlag, ohne Zeitangaben: #Findung einer durchdachten Artikelstruktur, sowohl was die Seitenbenennung als auch die exakte Aufteilung angeht (wollen wir einen Artikel pro Seite, wollen wir durchlaufende Nummerierung von Fundstellen, ...) #'Danach' erstellen aller dieser Seiten, zunächst inhaltsleer, und sofortige Sperrung für alle ausser Admins. #'Danach' Prüfung aller bisherigen Plagiatsseiten, umkopieren der Fundstellen auf die neuen Seiten mit gleichzeitiger Neuformatierung etc. Diese neuen Seiten bilden dann also sozusagen eine gesicherte Version der Funde #'Danach' verschieben der bisherigen Plagiatsseiten auf irgendwelche Unterseiten, dort kann dann auch noch weitergearbeitet und -gefunden werden. Mit diesem Schema wäre sichergestellt, dass das vernünftige Aufbereiten unabhängig von der momentanen Aktivität vonstatten gehen kann. Mit der gesicherten Version hätte man dann eine, die man öffentlich "präsentieren" kann, ohne diejenigen zu verjagen, die noch weitersuchen möchten. Für die Struktur der gesicherten Version würde ich eine Struktur mit Unterseiten vorschlagen, wie z.B.: *Guttenberg-2007 - Anlaufseite für dieses Plagiat **Guttenberg-2007/S001 **Guttenberg-2007/S002 **... **Guttenberg-2007/S475 - ein Artikel pro Seite "mit Fund" (kein 111f, 111ff, 111(b), 111-123) Damit wäre dann auch die Möglichkeit eröffnet, dass im Weiteren Verlauf auch andere Veröffentlichungen übreprüft werden können. -- NablaOperator 01:58, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PlagiatsLayout Der Standardtext für eine vorformatierte Seite lässt sich auf MediaWiki:Newpagelayout vorgeben, jfyi.-- 22:42, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) -> Wir verwenden den LayoutBuilder, weil er es einfacher für Anfänger macht. PlagDoc 00:00, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ungenannte Quellen Hallo PlagDoc, Ich habe auf der Seite Ungenannte Quellen eine Übersicht über die Quellen zusammengestellt, die offenbar am häufigsten in der Dissertation verwendet wurden, ohne als Referenz angegeben worden zu sein. Dabei beziehe ich mich auf die Kategorie: Quelle mitsamt der jeweiligen Unterkategorien. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass eine solche Übersicht gut auf der Hauptseite verlinkt werden könnte, damit Besucher des Wikis so schnell und einfach einsehen können, welches die nicht angegebenen Hauptwerke sind, und sich durch die Kategorien auch ein guter, einfacher Zugriff auf die weiteren Quellen anbietet. Da ich (verständlicherweise) keine Schreibrechte für die Startseite habe, möchte ich Dir diese Verlinkung zur Überlegung vorschlagen. Grüße, Reinigungspersonal 01:22, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) -> Danke, hab's auf Plagiate verlinkt, da psst es gut hin. PlagDoc 01:47, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Alles klar! Reinigungspersonal 01:51, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Priorität: SOFORT den Eintrag zu 216ff entfernen! Priorität: Mehrere Kollaborateure an dieser Arbeit haben bereits darum gebeten den Eintrag Seite 217ff (Quelle unklar) zu löschen. Dieser Eintrag stellt eine reine Vermutung dar und bietet keinerlei Aufschluss zu nachweisbaren fremden Quellen. Er stellt eine Gefahr da für die öffentliche Aufarbeitung der enormen Leistung, die in diesem Wiki zusammenkam. Ich fordere den Administrator also auf einen Folder für blosse Vermutungen zu etablieren, der dergleichen als Angebot für weitere Verifizierungsarbeit anbietet, nicht aber als deren Resultat auftritt. Die reine Ergebnisliste muss freigehalten werden von solchen ihrer Natur nach andersartigen reinen Verdachtsfälle. Ich weiss, dass bereits jetzt Journalisten sich auf diese Seite als Beispiel der völligen Ungewissheit der Seriosität dieses Wiki-Unterfangens geworfen haben. Diesen artfremden Eintrag als Paradigma für den Charakter des Wikis publiziert zu sehen, wäre eine Katastrophe für alle seriösen Ansterngungen hier und würde die gesamte Gestalt der "Schwarmintelligenz" dieser Schwachstelle ausliefern. Ich fordere den Administrator PlagDoc also nocheinmal auf, diesem Eintrag eine gesonderte Kategorie zuzuweisen ("Verdachtsfälle aller Art"), ihn aber aus der Ergebnisliste auch im Status Quo zu entfernen. Die Tageszeitungen für morgen werden JETZT gemacht, und wenn ich das morgen lesen muss, ist das Anlass genug mich von dem Wiki zu distanzieren. Ich habe mich einen ganzen Tag lang mit der Quellenlage dieser Seite befasst und habe keine wirklich verwertbaren Indizien gefunden. (Nur Partikel, wie z.B. in: Dirk Piekenbrock, Gabler Kompakt-Lexikon VWL: "4200 Begriffe nachschlagen, verstehen, anwenden", Stichwort "Subsidiaritätsprinzip". Das reicht aber nicht!!!!!!!) Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, mit dem Administrator persönlich in Kontakt zu trenen. Es ist dies notwendig. KONTAKT: WICHTIG KONTAKT: Es besteht die Notwendigkeit einer persönlichen Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Administrator. Bitte um Erläuterung, wie das gehen kann. :Hier gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Grüße, Conny 12:31, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC).